bbowseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hokkaido
''Big Brother One World: Hokkaido ''is the second season of Big Brother One World. It will feature 14 HouseGuests competing for power in a series of eliminations resulting in one person claiming the Winners title. In the Final, Frankie/juliechenallstar defeated Richie/dpd2108 in a 4-3 vote whilst Elijah/vernoninfernon claimed America's Player. Production Tyler (Aardvarkbabble) and Rob (HawstRJ) hosted this season, the game started at 9:30pm (EST) January 1 2012 and concluded at 2:20am (EST) the following morning. Season Twist This season saw the arrival of House Buttons. Appearing several times throughout the game it will either help or hinder the individual. Houseguests There are fourteen houseguests this season, seven females and seven males. All houseguests are fictional and played by people on AOL Instant Messenger. Christi played by wo8budfs christiswims20miles alongside Richie played a very quiet, albeit, useless game not really paying attention and asking a lot of questions. After she was nominated in week eight she started to show enthusiasm much to the hilarity of the other houseguests. She was nominated, then saved by Head of Household for week nine Jovanny. Colleen played by survivorfan4444 colleensurvivor won the Veto in the first week and became pressured to use her power by Spencer which she didn't do. She was the replacement nominee in week two for Nayeli. She pressed the Yellow Button in Round 4 blocking her from competing in two Head of Household competitions. After Elijah used his Red Button power, she became the replacement nominee once again in week five despite her pleas of being unable to compete in the following Head of Household, she was blindsided in a 4-3 vote. Dana played by anetherealbeauty danasoftskin was nominated in week three by Jessyka. She became HoH in week four and week six in both fairly easy competitions but proved to be a tough player by defeating her fellow houseguests to secure the seventh week power of veto and used it on Frankie and the eighth week power of veto. In week nine an attempt made to backdoor Dana proved to be a success as she became the fourth juror in a 2-1 vote. Elijah played by vernoninfernon elijahfreedombopper pushed the Red Button in Week 1 granting him the opportunity to cancel an entire round. He won the Power of Veto in the third week and didn't use it due to "lots of people telling me not to" - for a time, Elijah asked the house to call him by his self appointed nickname freedombopper. After Silas attempted to renominate Elijah, he exercised his Red Button power and replaced himself with Colleen. Once again he obtained the Blue Button which gained him a vote reversal - and used it to his advantage by being able to get nominated as a replacement for Frankie in week seven, when the votes came in he was initially voted out 4-1 but his power enabled Kassie to be blindsided and sent to the Jury instead. He claimed HoH in week eight sending the house into a stir. Frankie played by juliechenallstar frankiethecutey won her first challenge, the Power of Veto in week six after Silas and Dana had to agree on who would receive it. She was initially nominated in week seven but Dana opted to save her. Frankie made the Finals alongside alliance-mate Richie and despite playing a much quieter game than those who were evicted, she became the Winner in a 4-3 vote. Jessyka played by lhmascot07 jessyka.cranston became an early target by Spencer and their rivalry was well known throughout the game, even stating she voted against him and after he was evicted, she came into power in week three. In week four, she became the target by Dana sparking a new rivalry but was short-lived despite exposing several alliances the house ended her "Queen Bitch" reign and became the fourth eliminated from the game in a 6-2 vote. Jonah played by odvetar bbjonahhills was nominated in week three by Jessyka and became the third person voted out in a 7-2 vote. Jovanny played by deetman91 jovannythesquirrel regularly went into speaking in the third person to announce developments in the house. He ruined his chances of HoH in Week 4 by wasting time against Dana handing her the win, in week five he was nominated with Kassie but was saved by Nayeli. In week nine, Jovanny won his first Head of Household and Power of Veto and made a game changing move to backdoor Dana by saving his original nominee Christi. Jovanny missed out on making the finals being eliminated by Richie in the Final 3. Kassie played by horrorseries kassie_your_love was nominated in the fifth week alongside Jovanny and was surprised when after Colleen replaced Jovanny she stayed in the house. In week seven, she was blindsided when Elijah used his last remaining power, a vote flip to send her to the jury in a 4-1 decision. Keenan played by lordyme123 keenan.no.kell was nominated in the first week and made it known of his dislike towards Spencer. He was voted out 10-1 with Jessyka being the only person to vote Silas. Nayeli played by lunarlightly bigbrothernayeli became nominated in week two alongside Spencer but was spared by Silas who also nominated her. She was nominated once again in Week four alongside house Villain Jessyka for "sitting beside her" but she survived against her opponent for digging her own grave. Winning her first POV competition in week five was a surprise to all the house and saved Jovanny. When nominated in week six, the vote tied 3-3 and Dana sent them to the jury becoming the first member. Richie played by dpd2108 richieboy34 had difficulties in the opening rounds and struggled to remember players names. He maintained a low profile in the competition and being nominated for the first time in week nine by Jovanny. Despite his under the radar strategy and most of the players failing to recognise him as a houseguest he made the final 2 but lost to Frankie by 1 vote. Silas played by survivordumble silashokkaido was nominated in the first week and survived with one vote against him from Jessyka. He came back to win HoH and Veto in week 2, surprisingly changing his nomination from Nayeli to Colleen. Regaining power in week 5 he claimed Head of Household, nominated in week 6 then bounced back to claim Head of Household in week 7. In week 8 Silas once again faced the vote alongside nominee virgin Christi but he was deemed too much of a threat and was unanimously voted out 4-0. Spencer played by arasfromexile spencerundercover won HoH in the first week, he became a nominee in week two after Silas won power. His character was too much for the game as Spencer was voted out 6-4 against Colleen. Voting History Trivia The Final Four in the game did not start winning challenges until Week 9, unlike in Venezuela where the Final Four in that season were winning challenges in the opening weeks. Category:Seasons